Mission! Ken・Kou・Dai・Ichi
is the opening theme for Cells at Work!. It is performed by Red Blood Cell (voiced by Kana Hanazawa), White Blood Cell (voiced by Tomoaki Maeno), Killer T Cell (voiced by Daisuke Ono) and Macrophage (voiced by Kikuko Inoue). The English version of the song, performed by Red Blood Cell (voiced by Cherami Leigh), White Blood Cell (voiced by Billy Kametz), Killer T Cell (voiced by Robbie Daymond) and Macrophage (voiced by Laura Post), was released on August 27, 2019 on Apple Music, iTunes Store, Amazon Music, Google Play and Spotify by Aniplex of America, coinciding with the release of the English Blu-ray. __TOC__ Lyrics Kanji= 1 2 3 4 We Are Cells at Work 1 2 3 4 We Are はたらく Fuu! 今日も運ぶよ　 酸素　酸素 体中の隅から隅へ だけど広くて　迷子　迷子 手助けされてるはたらく細胞 さあ、行こう！ はたらくぞ！はたらくぞ！ 毎日毎日修行中　Ooh! 今日も雑菌　排除　排除 細菌ウイルス出てこいや！ 絶対逃がすな　遊走　遊走 プロフェッショナルなはたらく細胞 さあ、行こう！ はたらくぞ！はたらくぞ！ 毎日毎日戦場 ３７兆個の一人 次に会えるのはいつかな？ 誰かのために　誰かのために　 一生懸命　一生懸命 あなたも私も必死に働いてる みんなのために　みんなのために 命がけだぞ　命がけだぞ プライド持って　健・康・第・イチ 世界平和を 厳守 厳守 仕事は多岐に渡りますよ 命令受けてテンションアップ やる気 元気 本気出すはたらく細胞 さあ、行こう！ はたらくぞ！はたらくぞ！ 毎日毎日ドラマティック 異常はないか チェック チェック やれやれ一息入れますか 「ふ〜。」 「おつかれ。はい、お茶。」 「あ、どうも。」 さあ、行こう！ さあ、行こう！ はたらくの？はたらくぞ！ なんだかんだ仕事が好き好き やるべき事をやり抜くため 泣かない 負けない 死なない 諦めない 誰かのために　誰かのために　 一生懸命　一生懸命 あなたも私も必死に働いてる 生きてくために　生きてくために 全力だそうよ　全力だそうよ 使命は一つ　健・康・第・イチ 誰かのために　誰かのために　 一生懸命　一生懸命 あなたも私も必死に働いてる みんなのために　みんなのために 命がけだぞ　命がけだぞ プライド持って　健・康・第・イチ はたらく？はたらく。 はたらく？はたらく！ はたらく！ |-| Romaji (TV Size)= 1, 2, 3, 4! WE ARE CELLS AT WORK! 1, 2, 3, 4! WE ARE hataraku! kyou mo hakobu yo sanso sanso karadajuu no sumi kara sumi e dakedo hirokute maigo maigo tedasuke sareteru hataraku saibou saa ikou hataraku zo hataraku zo mainichi mainichi shugyouchuu kyou mo zakkin haijo haijo saikin VIRUS detekoi yaa zettai nigasuna yuusou yuusou PROFESSIONAL na hataraku saibou saa ikou hataraku zo hataraku zo mainichi mainichi senjou sanjuu nanachouko no hitori tsugi ni aeru no wa itsu kana? dareka no tame ni isshou kenmei anata mo watashi mo hisshi ni hataraiteru minna no tame ni inochigake da zo PRIDE motte kenkou dai ichi hataraku? hataraku! hataraku? hataraku! hataraku! TV Size Romaji and English translation by Aniplex of America |-| English T. (TV Size)= 1, 2, 3, 4! We are cells at work! 1, 2, 3, 4! We are working! Another day of delivering Oxygen, oxygen To every nook and cranny of the body But this place is so huge I'm lost, I'm lost I'm a rather helpless cell at work! Come on, let's go! We're gonna work! We're gonna work! Every day, every day, it's a boot camp! Another day of facing germs Eliminate, eliminate! Bacteria, viruses Show your faces! Don't let them get away Migrate, migrate! We're professional cells at work! Come on, let's go! We're gonna work! We're gonna work! Every day, every day, it's a battlefield! One in 37 trillion When will we ever meet again? For someone's sake As hard as we can Both you and I are working like there's no tomorrow For everyone's sake Risking our lives Proud of what we do Health comes first Work? Work! Work? Work! Work! |-|English V. (TV Size)= 1 2 3 4 We are cells at work! 1 2 3 4 We are working for you! Hoo! Another day of sending O2, O2, All throughout the body, every nook and cranny filled! But it's confusing and now I'm lost, I'm lost, Though we may seem helpless, we are cells at work for you and so Here we go! Let's get down to work! Let's get down to work! Every day's a struggle, but I've gotta pull through! Ooh! Another day I'm out here slicing, slicing, Filthy germs and viruses, show your ugly face! Won't let 'em get away, I'll chase 'em, chase 'em, We are professionals, we're cells at work for you and so! Here we go! Let's get down to work! Let's get down to work! Every day's a battlefield, you better prepare! 37 trillion and we are only two Still I hope that one day soon, we'll meet again! Though we don't know who you are! (Though we don't know who you are!) For your sake we're working hard! (For your sake we're working hard!) All of us together are supporting you with all of our hearts! No matter what kind of strife! (No matter what kind of strife!) Each of us would risk our life! (Each of us would risk our life!) We always take pride in what we do and health comes first! Are you working? (Yes, I'm working!) Are you working? ('Course I'm working!) Working for you! |-| Romaji (Full)= 1 2 3 4 We Are Cells at Work 1 2 3 4 We Are Hataraku Fuu! Kyō mo hakobu yo sanso sanso Karadajū no sumi kara sumi e Dakedo hirokute maigo maigo Tedasuke sareteru hataraku saibō Sā ikou! Hataraku zo! Hataraku zo! Mainichi Mainichi shugyōchū Ooh! Kyō mo zakkin haijo haijo Saikin uirusu detekoiya! Zettai nigasu na yūsō yūsō Purofesshonaru na hataraku saibō Sā ikou! Hataraku zo! Hataraku zo! Mainichi Mainichi senjō 37 chōko no hitori Tsugi ni aeru no wa itsu ka na? Dareka no tame ni (Dareka no tame ni) Isshō kenmei (Isshō kenmei) Anata mo watashi mo hisshi ni hataraiteru Minna no tame ni (Minna no tame ni) Inochigake da zo (Inochigake da zo) Puraido motte Ken・Kou・Dai・Ichi! Sekai heiwa wo genshu genshu Shigoto wa taki ni watarimasu yo Meirei ukete tenshon appu Yaruki genki honki dasu hataraku saibou Sā ikou! Hataraku zo hataraku zo Mainichi mainichi doramatikku (Fuu) Ijou wa nai ka chekku chekku Yare yare hitoiki iremasu ka (Otsukare! Hai, ocha - Doumo!) Sā ikou! Sā ikou! Hataraku no? Hataraku zo! Nan da kan da shigoto ga suki sugii Yarubeki koto wo yarinuku tame Nakanai makenai shinanai akiramenai Dareka no tame ni (Dareka no tame ni) Isshou kenmei (Isshou kenmei) Anata mo watashi mo hisshi ni harataiteru Ikiteku tame ni (Ikiteku tame ni) Zenryoku da sou yo (Zenryoku da sou yo) Shimei wa hitotsu kenkou dai ichi! Dareka no tame ni (Dareka no tame ni) Isshou kenmei (Isshou kenmei) Anata mo watashi mo hisshi ni hataraiteru Minna no tame ni (Minna no tame ni) Inochigake da zo (Inochigake da zo) Puraido motte Ken・Kou・Dai・Ichi! Hataraku? Hataraku! Hataraku? Hataraku! Hataraku!! ミッション！ 健・康・第・イチ (Mission! ken - kou - dai - ichi) (English translation) by Heidr |-| English T. (Full)= 1 2 3 4 We Are Cells at Work 1 2 3 4 We Are working! Hoo! Today I'll transport the oxygen, oxygen again Through corner to corner throughout the body However, in this vastity, I always get lost and lost I'm always helped by these cells at work Alright, let's go! I'll get to work! We will get to work! Training a lot every day, every day Ooh! Today I'll eliminate and remove the germs again Bacteria and virus, come out! I absolutely won't let them run around and around We are professional cells at work! Alright, let's go! I'll get to work! We will get to work! To the battlefield every day, every day! I'm a unique cell in midst of 37 trillion cells When are we be able to see each other again? For somebody's sake (For somebody) We work hard (Work hard) You and I are working frantically For everyone's sake (For everyone) We are risking our lives (Matter of life and death) Keep the pride - Health・Comes・First! Watching and monitoring our world's peace Our jobs cover all the place Tension up when we receive an order Going all out, we are working cells Alright, let's go! I'll get to work! We will get to work! Dramatic every day! Is there any abnormal condition? Check it check it Oh boy, can you breathe? (Good job! Here, a cup of tea - Oh, thanks) Let's go! Let's go! Work? Work! Somehow I love this job so much! To accomplish the work that we must do We won't cry, lose, die or give up! For somebody's sake (For somebody) We work hard (Work hard) You and I are working frantically In order to live (To survive) We will go all out (With full energy) Just one mission - Health・Comes・First! For somebody's sake (For somebody) We work hard (Work hard) You and I are working frantically For everyone's sake (For everyone) We are risking our lives (Matter of life and death) Keep the pride - Health・Comes・First! Work? Work. Work? Work! Work!!! |-|English V. (Full)= 1 2 3 4 We are cells at work! 1 2 3 4 We are working for you! Hoo! Another day of sending O2, O2, All throughout the body, every nook and cranny filled! But it's confusing and now I'm lost, I'm lost, Though we may seem helpless, we are cells at work for you and so Here we go! Let's get down to work! Let's get down to work! Every day's a struggle, but I've gotta pull through! Ooh! Another day I'm out here slicing, slicing, Filthy germs and viruses, show your ugly face! Won't let 'em get away, I'll chase 'em, chase 'em, We are professionals, we're cells at work for you and so! Here we go! Let's get down to work! Let's get down to work! Every day's a battlefield, you better prepare! 37 trillion and we are only two Still I hope that one day soon, we'll meet again! Though we don't know who you are! (Though we don't know who you are!) For your sake, we're working hard! (For your sake, we're working hard!) All of us together are supporting you with all of our hearts! No matter what kind of strife! (No matter what kind of strife!) Each of us would risk our life! (Each of us would risk our life!) We always take pride in what we do and health comes first! To keep the peace, we're here to defend, defend, We wear lots of hats, come on and watch what we can do. Hup top we're always ready, deadly, Giving it our all for the care, we're cells at work for you and so! Here we go! Let's get down to work! Let's get down to work! Every day is action-filled, there's never a break! Is everything alright? I'm checking, checking. What a relief, shall we take a break? (Good job, here, have some tea - Ohhh, thank you) Here we go! Here we go! Should we get to work? Let's get down to work. It's never a question, nowhere we'd rather be! To ensure that we succeed, we follow a few rules. Don't you sigh, don't you cry, don't you die, and shoot for the sky. Though we don't know who you are! (Though we don't know who you are!) For your sake, we're working hard! (For your sake, we're working hard!) All of us together are supporting you with all of our hearts! So that we can stay alive! (So that we can stay alive!) We will never lose our drive! (We will never lose our drive!) In the end, we all share the same mission, Health Comes First! Though we don't know who you are! (Though we don't know who you are!) For your sake, we're working hard! (For your sake, we're working hard!) All of us together are supporting you with all of our hearts! No matter what kind of strife! (No matter what kind of strife!) Each of us would risk our life! (Each of us would risk our life!) We always take pride in what we do and health comes first! Are you working? (Yes, I'm working!) Are you working? ('Course I'm working!) Working for you! Gallery Images Mission! Health Comes First Cover.png|Album cover for the English version Platelets_OP.png Videos Cells at Work! Opening Cells at Work! English Dub Promotional Video 『Lyrics AMV』Hataraku Saibou OP Full - Mission! Ken・Kou・Dai・Ichi ／ Red, White, Killer T, Macrophage Mission! Health Comes First References es:Mission! Ken・Kou・Dai・Ichi Category:Songs